The Black Dog of Meriden Mountain
by Lithium4
Summary: According to legend, if you spot the dog once, it brings you good luck. If you encounter the dog a second time, it will bring you sorrow. However, if you see the dog for a third time, it is an omen of death. A slight Germerica fict. Based off of the Black Dog of Meriden Mountain ghost story.


**I heard about this ghost story while I was watching A Haunting on Animal ****Planet. It was kinda cool, and I really like the story of it, but I wasn't really sold with the story, until I looking into the dog, and people have claimed to have seen it before. Now granted, it's the internet so their probably lying, but hey, this was fun to write so I don't care~ ^^**

**Hope you like it and all~**

* * *

_In the Hanging Hills near Meriden, Connecticut, a legend goes back 100 or more years regarding a black dog, not a normal everyday dog, but on of a supernatural sort. Many have had encounters with what appears to be a black dog that seems to leave no tracks, makes not one sound even when it appears to be barking, and it seems to disappear into thin air. According to legend, if you spot the dog once, it brings you good luck. If you encounter the dog a second time, it will bring you sorrow. However, if you see the dog for a third time, it is an omen of death._

Alfred had asked me to help him stay on track with his hike in a place called Hanging Hills in Connecticut. He said that he wants to become as healthy as a horse, to make sure he can live as long as he can. So I said yes. I was excited that he was starting to take his health seriously. When I met him at the beginning of the mountain, he seemed a bit hesitant about going forward. I honestly thought it was him trying to be lazy, so I told him to move. After an hour or two, we stopped for a water break.

"Alfred, drink up. You need it if you want to continue." He didn't respond back, he didn't even take the water. He just stood there, frozen with fear at what he was seeing. I looked in his direction, and I saw a black dog in the distance. "Alfred, why are you scared of just a dog?"

"N-No. T-That's not just, a-any d-dog." He said.

"What do you mean?" The dog howled, but I couldn't hear a thing. That's what made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. The dog turned around and disappeared into the air completely. Alfred fell to his knees in shock, and I asked him,

"What was that Alfred!" It took him a while to pull himself together enough to answer my question.

"Th-That was the Black Dog of Meriden Mountain. Stories say that if you see it once, you'll have good luck. If you see it twice, your luck will be horrible. And if you see it a third time, your death is sealed."

"Then why are you upset? This is your first time, right…?" He shook his head no, and I told him that the hike is over. When we got off of the trail, Alfred's normal, happy-go-lucky expression was gone, and replaced with one of a depressed man, who's seen nothing but horror in life. "Alfred, if you've seen it twice, then why did you want to hike here?"

"I was stupid and thought that my first encounter with it was just all in my head. The first time I was here, I had tried to hike as far as I could, and when I saw the black dog, my head had felt light, and I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Well Alfred, your never coming here again." He nodded and we both got into the car he had brought. But as I walked towards the door to the car, I felt like someone was, _watching me_, staring me down with an icy stare. I looked behind me and no one was there.

About three years later, Alfred and I had found ourselves in a relationship together. We were deeply in love, but whenever I wasn't with him, I would hear these rumors about things happening to Alfred. From him losing a good portion of his money on a bet, to him getting beat up by heartless bastards like Ivan and Arthur. While I was getting raises at work, people where paying back the money they owed me, even my brother had finally moved out of my house. I had completely forgotten about the black dog and what happened when you see it, so I just thought it all was a string of good luck and nothing else. I guess Alfred had forgotten about the dog as well, since when I had asked if he would like to take a walk at the Hanging Hills, he said yes like nothing would happen. We were dead wrong.

As we walked up the Metacomet Trail for fun, we saw the dog again. We were both horrified, since the memories of that day came flooding back.

"Alfred! Stay close to me. I won't let you die!" I yell out. He hugged my arm tightly as we both ran to what we thought would be safe. Once again, we were wrong. When we were in the park at the base of the mountain, Alfred had let go of my arm and sat on the cool grass. For some reason, there was a thick fog around us, one that wasn't here before. No one was at the park, and everything was dead silent. Then we both saw two figures, form out of the fog. It was Ivan and Arthur. Ivan had a pipe in his right hand, and Arthur had a metal bat in his hand.

"Alfred, you haven't paid us back." Purred Arthur with an evil smirk on his face.

"We've come to teach you a lesson." Said Ivan. I put myself in front of Alfred and the two, but Ivan had tosses me to the side. He was a juggernaut to say the least. He tossed me to the side like a rag doll. The impact of it all made it hard for me to get up. I couldn't see what they were doing to Alfred, but I could hear his screams being mixed with the sound of the metal weapons hitting his light skin. I couldn't do anything as my lover was being beat to death.

"Damn that dog!" I say under my breath. And as if it heard me, I saw a pitch black paw right in front of my eyes. I looked up, and saw its ghostly red eyes, staring me down, as if one movement would cause it to attack. It looked over to where Alfred was, and began to bark at the Ivan and Arthur. They didn't hear a thing, and neither did I. It was silent. The dog looked back at me, and then turned around, and disappeared. Alfred's screams stopped, and I knew he was dead. Tears where swelling up in my eyes, until I felt someone pull my head up by my hair.

"We can't have you telling anyone, now can we love?" I stared Arthur in his twisted blue eyes, and heard Ivan say,

"Let us get right to it, da?" Arthur chuckled and said,

"Of course."

That is how one damn dog ended my life. Not in a swift, painless murder, but in a cruel, tortures beating. I warn you, whoever may be reading this, if you are hiking on Metacomet Trail which passes through the park or on the mountain itself, beware of the Black Dog.


End file.
